Jake/Gallery
Images of Jake. External Galleries Promotional Imagery Jake solo promo.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo02.jpg TinkJakeHook-Battle for the Book promo art.png Jake solo promo02.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo03.jpeg Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo01.jpg Skully&Jakewallpaper.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo05.png Jake_and_NP_icon.png Jake_and_NP_poster.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo04.png Captain Jake and the Never Land promo06.jpeg BattleForTheBook poster.jpg Jake&Tick-Tock -Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg|Promotional art of Jake and Tick-Tock Croc for the spin-off series "Jake's Buccaneer Blast" Battle for the book promo.jpg Battle for the book promo03.png Battle for the book promo02.png Jake&Skully-logo.png CaptainJake DisneyJunior 34.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Peter Pan Returns cover art.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates season 3 promo.png 05376_1.jpg 25646.jpg Jake Season3#.png jake pose01.png Jakepose02.jpg jakepose03.gif Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Jake - Birthday Bash.jpg 124722 JAKE-1-.jpg jakevshook-promo02.jpg Jake&Hook-promo.png Disney Captain Jake - Group Poster.jpg Jake's awesome crew.png|Jake and his awesome crew. 640px-The Pirate Princess with Jake and his crew.jpg Jake's Buccaneer Blast LEGO® DUPLO® Adventures!.jpg Jake.png Jakesword03.jpg Jake&NP.jpg Jake&Crew-mermaid lagoon.jpg Jake-The-Never-Land-Pirates.jpg Jake Neverland Pirates.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates 07.jpg Jake-Pose 01.png Jake&Hook-Jake and the neverland pirates.jpg captain jake-promo02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's neverland rescue promo.jpg Peter&Jake-Pirate Fools Day promo.jpg Jake-group promo.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg DISNEY JR JAKE.jpg Jake-FirstDayOfSummer!.jpg Jake-HappyBirthday.jpg Jake-BestFriendsDay.jpg Disney Junior Summer.jpg Disney Junior promo02.jpg Disney Junior promo01.jpg jakepeer.png jakelean.png jakechest.png jakejoy.png jakesword3.png jakemapscroll.png jakeladder.png jakeyeah.png jaketreasure02.png Jake's Never Land Rescue promo.jpg disney junior promo03.jpg Captain Jake-Disney Junior.jpg Disney-jr-pirate-and-princess.jpg Jake- Soaring Over Summer Arcade.jpg Disney Junior Appisodes.jpeg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Appisodes.jpg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Appisodes02.jpg Disney Junior Appisodes03.jpeg Us-ipad-4-disney-junior-appisodes.jpeg Disney Junior Appisodes02.jpeg Jake&Hook-Disney Junior Appisodes.jpg Power Of doing good.png PODG-Jake&Sofia.jpg Disney Junior Pirate and Princess Summer Power of Doing Good.jpg Disney Junior Pirate and Princess Summer.jpg The Legion of Pirate Villains! wallpaper.jpg Booforyou Jake.png Captain Jake Promo.jpg Jake's World landing page.jpeg Jake Wallpaper.jpeg jake ship-shape.jpg jake_and_the_neverland_pirates_jake_mini_poster_raw.jpg jake-amp-neverland-pirates-ahoy.jpg Disney-jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-thank-you-notes-bx-93792.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Password.jpg Jake&Skully-Disney Junior Promo.jpg Mama Hook promo.png Jake&crew-Disneynevergrowup.jpeg The Never Sands of Time-Disney Junior Appisodes01.png Appisodes-The Remarkable Beardini!.png Disney-d23-23-days-of-christmas-art-2013-kenny-thompkins.jpg 421-surfboards_orig.png 433-shipchen orig.png 424-windsailtoboggan orig.png 421-shiplaconquista orig.png Parent Pirate-disney-junior.jpg Jake-disney junior adventure.jpg Jake-Always be yourself.jpg Jake&crew-pirate-birthday-pirate-party.jpg Raise Pirate Pup-disney-junior.jpg Jake's Buccaneer Blast03.jpeg Jake's Buccaneer Blast02.jpg DISNEY JR Jake_and_the_Never land_Pirates.jpg DJ_PirateAndPrincess_1.jpg Appisodes-Remarkable Beardini.png JakeHook&Smee-Festival of Pirates and Princesses promo art.jpg|Jake featured in the promotional art for the Festival of Pirates and Princesses Spin-offs ''Jake's Never Land Pirate School'' Jake&Bucky.jpg Jake&Tick Tock-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg Tick-Tock-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg Crocodile Creek-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg Jake flying-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg ''Jake's Buccaneer Blast '' Jake's Buccaneer Blast - The Golden Pirate Pyramid title card.jpg Jake&crew- The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Jake&Skully-Stormy Seas.png Jake&Izzy-Stormy Seas03.png Jake&Izzy-Stormy Seas02.png Jake&Izzy-Stormy Seas01.png Jake-Stormy Seas.png Jake&crew-Jake's Buccaneer Blast-The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Jake&Peter-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Jake Hook&Bucky-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Jake&crew -Buccaneer Blast.jpg Jakr&Crew-Buccaneer Blast.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas.jpeg Jake-The Never Land Jungle Speedway.jpg Izzy Skully &Jake-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Peter PanJake&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Peter PanJake&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Peter Pan&Jake-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Jake&Crew -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Frozen Forest-Pirate on Ice02.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirates on Ice.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice0.jpg Buccaneer Blast-Pirates on Ice.jpg Jake&Skully-Pirates on Ice.jpg Jake&crew- The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight!.jpg Jake&Cubby-Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg Peter Pan-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Jake&crew-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure.jpg Jake&Skully- The Big Golden Tiki Treasure.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.jpg Jake-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!01.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain01.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain02.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain03.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain04.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain05.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain06.jpg Jake-The Treasure of Belch Mountain01.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain07.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain08.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain09.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas05.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas04.jpg Jake spyglass-Stormy Seas02.jpg Jake spyglass-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake spyglass-The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Bucky-Stormy seas.jpg Pirate piece-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Golden Pirate Pyramid-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Pirate piece-The Golden Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas10.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas09.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas08.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas07.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas06.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas05.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas03.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake-Hideout Hijinks!.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice06.jpg Jake-The Never Land Jungle Speedway03.jpg Jake-The Never Land Jungle Speedway02.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice04.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice07.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice03.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice05.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice04.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice03.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice01.jpg Peter Pan&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Peter Pan&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Peter Pan&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight04.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Jake-Disney Park.jpg Disneydodgers2.jpg Jake Disney Junior Live.jpg Jake_and_Smee.jpg Sharky&Bones-Jake.jpg JakeHookSharky&Bones.JPG Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake, Izzy ,Cubby and Skully.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang03.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Jake Live.JPG Jake-and-The-Never-Land-Pirate-Band-Downtown-Disney.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake & Peter.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg JakeTalkLikeAPirateWeek.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Jake.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Sharky&Bones.jpg COLIN FORD&Jake.jpg cameron boyce&Jake.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Cubby.jpg disney-junior-live-Jake01.jpg Disneydodgers3.jpg disney-junior-live-on-stage-jake.JPG Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live Onstage.jpg Jake&Cast.jpg JakewithSharky&Bones.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Crew.JPG Jake&crew-disney junior live.jpg Jake&crew-disney junior live02.jpg DavidJakeHook&Smee.jpg Jonathan Morgan & Jake.jpg Jake Disney Junior s Nancy Kanter Disney Junior Rick Rowell.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake05.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake03.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake04.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake02.jpg Leigh-Allyn Baker &Jake02.jpg Leigh-Allyn Baker &Jake01.jpg Adam Wylie & Jake.jpg Loren Hoskins & Jake.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirate Band at the Disney Park01.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirate Band at the Disney Park02.jpg Jake & Jessie Cast02.jpg Jake & Jessie Cast01.jpg Jake&Megan Richie.jpg Kate Finan02.jpg Jake&Cast02.JPG Jake&Nancy Kanter-Sr. Vice President Disney Junior.jpg Jake&Bucky-Disney Park.jpg Jake&Izzy-Disney Junior Live Onstage.JPG Jake-Premiere-David-Koechner.jpg Jake-Talk Like A Pirate Pre-Parade.jpg d23-expo-jake-and-the-neverland-pirates-disney-junior.jpg JakePeterHook&Smee-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour.jpg JakeIzzyHook&Smee-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure04.jpg JakeIzzy&Peter-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure03.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure02.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast02.jpg Jake&Cubby-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure07.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure06.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure05.jpg Jake&Peter-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure01.jpg Jake-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure01.jpg Jake-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure02.jpg Jake-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure03.jpg Jake-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure04.jpg Peter-Pirate and Princess Adventure07.jpg Peter-Pirate and Princess Adventure06.jpg PeterJake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure02.jpg PeterJake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure01.jpg Jak-Festival of Pirates and Princesses01.jpg Jak-Festival of Pirates and Princesses02.jpg Printed Media Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book01.jpg Treasure of the TidesBook01.jpg Skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage01.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Battle for the book page02.png Battle for the book page01.png skullycubbyjake-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book02.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book01.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates-The Great Never Sea Conquest book.gif Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page04.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg Croc takes the cake.jpg After while crocodile.JPG X Marks the Croc!.JPG The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg Jake-The key to Skull Rock page01.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book02.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake&Cubby-The Key to Skull Rock Book.png Groupshot-Save Me, Smee!.jpg HookJake&Cubby-The key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew with Hook-The Key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book02.png Jake&crew-Ahoy, Izzy!.jpg IzzyJakeHook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf book02.png Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake Saves Bucky book07.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book06.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book05.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Surhf in turf01.jpg Surhf in turf02.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg JakeSkully&Tick-Tock Croc-RockTheCroc.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.jpg Captain Jake - The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me, Smee!.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page01.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables-page0.jpg Marina&Jake-Surfin' Turf book.png App Shopper- Disney Junior Magazine page.jpg Geyser Gulch-X Marks the Croc!.png IzzyJakeSkully&Tick-Tock Croc-RockTheCroc.png Pirate Tales.jpg Save Me, Smee page.jpg The Pirate Games page03.png The Pirate Games page01.png Croc Takes the Cake02.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page02.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page01.png Groupshot- after a while crocodile.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky page.png Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page01.jpg Winter Never Land book.jpg Sailing the Never Sea book.jpg pirate campout page.jpg Treasure of the tides page.JPG JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p12-13.jpg My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Hideout-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Bucky-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg The Pirate Games.jpg The Missing Spyglass.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables back.jpg Doubloon Lagoon-Pirate campout page.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates-What do You See.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page12.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page07.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page04.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page11.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page10.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page09.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page16.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page19.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page17.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page15.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page08.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates-Treasure Hunt Activity Book.jpg Trick or Treasure!20.jpg Trick or Treasure!19.jpg Trick or Treasure!17.jpg Trick or Treasure!14.jpg Trick or Treasure!13.jpg Trick or Treasure!12.jpg Trick or Treasure!10.jpg Trick or Treasure!09.jpg Trick or Treasure!07.jpg Trick or Treasure!02.jpg Trick or Treasure!01.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!07.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!05.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!04.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!03.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!01.jpg CubbySkullyIzzy-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Let's Get Jumping!23.jpg Let's Get Jumping!21.jpg Let's Get Jumping!17.jpg Let's Get Jumping!15.jpg Let's Get Jumping!14.jpg Let's Get Jumping!13.jpg Let's Get Jumping!10.jpg Let's Get Jumping!05.jpg Let's Get Jumping!03.jpg Let's Get Jumping!02.jpg Let's Get Jumping!01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book.jpg Battle for the book page12.jpg Battle for the book page11.jpg Battle for the book page10.jpg Battle for the book page09.jpg Battle for the book page08.jpg Battle for the book page07.jpg Battle for the book page06.jpg Battle for the book page05.jpg Battle for the book page04.jpg Page-Battle for the book01.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book15.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book14.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book13.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book12.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book11.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book10.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book09.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book08.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book07.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book06.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book05.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book04.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book02.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book10.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book08.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book07.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book06.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book05.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book04.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book03.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book02.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book01.jpg Save Me Smee page05.jpg Save Me Smee page06.jpg Save Me Smee page04.jpg Save Me Smee page03.jpg Save Me Smee page02.jpg A skipping Day.jpeg Disney Junior Let's Play! Play-a-Sound Book.jpeg Disney Junior Big Book.jpeg Jake and the Neverland Pirates-Play-a-Sound.jpg Disney Jake and the Neverland Pirates Play-a-Sound02.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page16.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page15.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page14.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page13.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page11.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page08.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page03.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page01.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page12.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page11.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page10.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page09.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page07.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page05.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page04.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page03.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page02.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page01.jpg Pirate Campoutpage12.jpg Pirate Campoutpage11.jpg Pirate Campoutpage10.jpg Pirate Campoutpage07.jpg Pirate Campoutpage06.jpg Pirate Campoutpage05.jpg Pirate Campoutpage04.jpg Pirate Campoutpage03.jpg Pirate Campoutpage09.jpg Pirate Campoutpage08.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book01.jpg Treasure of the Tides page15.jpg Treasure of the Tides page12.jpg Treasure of the Tides page11.jpg Treasure of the Tides page09.jpg Treasure of the Tides page02.jpg Treasure of the Tides page01.jpg The Pirate Games page13.jpg The Pirate Games page12.jpg The Pirate Games page11.jpg The Pirate Games page09.jpg The Pirate Games page08.jpg The Pirate Games page04.png Video games Puttin' Pirates.jpg Bedtime Treasure Hunt.jpg Bucky's Never Sea Hunt.jpg Jake's Heroic Race.jpg JakeNever Land Games.jpg Mecha sword Super Pirate Powers.jpg Plundering Pup.jpg JAKE And The Neverland Pirates - Golden Pirate Pumklin Patch.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game.jpeg JAKE And The Never Land Pirates- The Great Pirate Pyramid.jpg Jake&Izzy-JakeNever Land Games.jpg groupshot - Jake's Heroic Race - Jake's.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game02.jpeg Bucky's Halloween Haunt02.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt01.jpg Jake's Jungle Groove game.jpg jakes-treasure-trek.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek02.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek03.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek01.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek04.jpeg Jake's Lost Stroy Quest.png Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers.png A Treasure for Mama Hook.jpg Jake - Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Jake's Lost Stroy Quest02.jpeg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns01.jpg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns02.jpg Us-ipad-3-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Us-ipad-2-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Us-ipad-1-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Jake's Treasure Trek icon.png Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp04.jpeg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp06.jpg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Jake&crew- go bananas.jpg Jake- go bananas.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Flying Adventure.jpeg Super pirate powers.jpg Jake&Bucky-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpeg Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Jake&crew-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpeg DisneyJr-Voxel.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Hunt game.png Jake&crew-Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Big bug valley- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Ice Ogre-Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Belch Mountain- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Dragon- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Dragon- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 06.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 05.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 04.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 03.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 02.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 01.jpg Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea06.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea05.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea04.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea03.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea02.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea01.jpg Ships-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Jake&Skully-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Mighty Colossus-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Jake&crew-Battle On The Never Sea 01.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers03.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers02.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg JakeHook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Pirate Magician's Lair-Super Pirate Powers.jpg Never Land Ankh-Super Pirate Powers02.jpg Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Hook-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Tic-Toc--Jake's Skate Escape02.jpg Tic-Toc--Jake's Skate Escape01.jpg Sailor Swamp-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Stinkpot Swamp-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Floating Rock Canyon-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Jake-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Jake&crew-Super Pirate Powers02.jpg Jake&crew-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Gizmo suit-Super Pirate Powers.jpg Jake&crew-Puttin' Pirates Mini Golf01.jpg Cast-Puttin' Pirates Mini Golf.jpg Never Peak-Jake's Lost Story Quest01.jpg Shipwreck beach-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Characters-Jake's Story Quest.jpg Jake-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Story Quest03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Story Quest02.jpg Jake&Izzy-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Hangman's Tree-Jake's Lost Story Quest01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Story Quest01.jpg Jake's Birthday Bounce.jpg Jake&crew-Birthday Bounce.jpg Jake&crew-Birthday Bounce02.jpg Jake-Birthday Bounce.jpg Hook&Smee Birthday Bounce.jpg Jake&crew-Birthday Bounce03.jpg Jake&Izzy-Birthday Bounce.jpg Jake&Skully-Birthday Bounce.jpg Hook&Jake- Birthday Bounce.jpg Map-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Never land-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Dragon-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Key to Skull Rock-Jake's Treasure hunt.jpg Haha Hedges-Jake's Treasure hunt.jpg Jake&crew-Plundering Pup02.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave-Plundering Pup01.jpg Have-a-Banana Grove-Plundering Pup03.jpg Have-a-Banana Grove-Plundering Pup02.jpg golden bell-Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race09.jpg Jake&skully-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt10.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt11.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt12.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt13.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race08.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Jake&Hook-Soaring Over Summer Arcade02.jpg Jake&Hook-Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg Jake&Smee- Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg Jake-Soaring Over Summer Arcade04.jpg JakeHook&Smee- Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg Jake-Soaring Over Summer Arcade02.jpg Jake-Soaring Over Summer Arcade03.jpg Jake-Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg Izzy's Pet Puzzle.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle04.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle03.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle02.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg Jake&Team Treasure Chest-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid07.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid06.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid05.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid04.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Jake&crew-Go Bananas Game02.jpg Jake&Smee-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Jake&Hook-Go Bananas Game02.jpg Jake&Hook-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Jake-Go Bananas Game02.jpg Jake&Skully-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Jake-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Jake&crew-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Trek02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Trek03.jpg Jake&Cubby-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Jake&Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Jake&Izzy-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Jake-Jake's Treasure Trek02.jpg Jake-Jake's Treasure Trek03.jpg Jake-Jake's Treasure Trek04.jpg Jake-Jake's Treasure Trek05.jpg Disney Junior - Big Air Adventure.jpg Jungle Run Isle-Jake's Treasure Trek02.jpg Jungle Run Isle-Jake's Treasure Trek03.jpg Jake-Sand Pirates game01.jpg Groupshot-Sand Pirates game02.jpg Jake&crew-Sand Pirates game02.jpg Groupshot-Sand Pirates game01.jpg Jake&crew-Sand Pirates game01.jpg Jake&crew-Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery05.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest06.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest05.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest03.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery07.jpg Destiny Sword-Cave of Mystery01.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery08.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery01.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery02.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery03.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery04.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery06.jpg jake-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Stickers-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp02.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates11.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates04.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates07.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates05.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates02.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates01.jpg Wing Sword- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Wing Sword- Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Lava Sword- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Ice Sword- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Ice Sword- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Ice Cave-Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Phantom Sword-Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Four Swords-Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Purple Octopus-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Map-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Bucky-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas04.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas03.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas02.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Skully&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Mermaid&Bucky-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Croc&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Golden Squid-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Sharky&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Bones&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Cubby-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Compass-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Shark-Journey Beyond the Never Seas02.jpg Groupshot- Bucky's Halloween Haunt.jpg Teamwork Trophy-Never Land Games03.jpg Teamwork Trophy-Never Land Games02.jpg Teamwork Trophy-Never Land Games04.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Games02.jpg Jake&Hook-Never Land Games01.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Games01.jpg Never Desert-Treasure Trek02.jpg Ice Sword- Quest For the Four Swords03.jpg Ice Sword- Quest For the Four Swords05.jpg Lava Sword- Quest For the Four Swords03.jpg Phantom Sword- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Phantom Sword- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Swords-Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg CubbyJake&Bones-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Sharky&Bones-Pirate Rock game05.jpg CubbyJake&Bucky-Pirate Rock game01.jpg IzzyJake&Bones-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway01.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway02.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway03.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway04.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway05.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway06.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Jake- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack01.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer05.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer03.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer02.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer01.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer04.jpg Disney Magic Timer02.jpg Disney Magic Timer.jpeg Jake-Disney Magic Timer15.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer14.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer13.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer12.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer11.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer10.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer09.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer08.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer07.jpg Jake&Skully-Disney Magic Timer01.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer06.jpg Jake- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook15.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook14.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook13.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook12.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook11.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook10.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook09.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook07.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook08.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook06.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook05.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook04.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook03.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Jake&crew- A Treasure for Mama Hook03.jpg Floating Rock Canyon-Plundering Pup.jpg Disney Jr. Super Summer Arcade.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Journey Beyond the Never Sea04.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Journey Beyond the Never Sea03.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Journey Beyond the Never Sea02.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Journey Beyond the Never Sea01.jpg Smee-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Invisibility Ring-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game02.jpg Never Land-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Peter-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game05.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game03.jpg Jake&Peter-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Destiny Sword-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game03.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Big Bug Valley-Island of Buried Treasure01.jpg Jake&Flo-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game04.jpg Jake&Flo-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game03.jpg Jake&Flo-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game02.jpg Jake&Flo-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game02.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game04.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game05.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game06.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game07.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game04.jpg Merchandise Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs.jpg W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-1.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png LEGO-Duplo-10512-Jakes-Treasure-Hunt.jpg LEGO-Duplo-10514-Jakes-Pirate-Ship-Bucky.jpg Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Piratesfigures.jpg Jake_bedset.jpg Jake_playdoh.jpg Jake_bags.jpg Jake_and_the_neverland_pirates figures.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-figures.jpg Jake Clock.jpg Jake Toy Camera.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Collapsible Finger Puppets.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Ornament.jpg Jake Pull Back Toy.jpg Jake & The Neverland Pirates - Who Shook Hook The Game.jpg Jake-T shirt.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates Markers.jpg Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Toddler Boy's Tee.jpg Crayola-colouring-and-activity-pad-jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-body-toddler-t-shirt-5.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates Treasure Hunt-T-Shirt.jpg Jake-T shirt12.jpg Jake-T shirt09.jpg Jake-T shirt11.jpg Jake-T shirt10.jpg Jake Duplo.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave.jpg LEGO-DUPLO-Jake-Peter-Pans-Visit-10526-Building-Toy-0-0.jpg LEGO-DUPLO-Jake-Beach-Racing-10539-Building-Toy-0-0.jpg JakeHookCroc.jpg Fisher Price Jake &Flynn.jpg Soaring-seas-pirate-ship.jpg Jake sail-n-roll.jpg Sailwagon.jpg ST2567.jpg Captain Jake.jpg Captain-Jake-Neverland-Pirates-Mighty-Colossus.jpg Captain_Jake_-_The_Great_Never_Sea_Conquest 4.jpg Captain_Jake_-_The_Great_Never_Sea_Conquest 3.jpg Captain_Jake_-_The_Great_Never_Sea_Conquest 2.jpg Jake-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus.JPG Jake Character Fan.jpg Jake's Mini-Sub.jpg Fisher Price-Submarine-Bucky.jpg Jakes-pirate-rock-guitar.jpg Jake's Skull Phone.jpg Treasure Snatcher Jake.jpg Captain jake &Peter figure.jpg Captain Jake compass.jpg Captain jake figure.jpg Jake-super-creatures.jpg Captain jake plush.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Figure.jpg Captain Jake Backpack.jpg Disney-jake-the-neverland-pirates-rc-skate-board.jpg Shark Ship front.jpg Shark Ship back.jpg Disney Jr. CAPTAIN JAKE and the NEVERLAND PIRATES wall sticker.jpg Pirates Captains' Compas.jpg Treasure Chest Game.jpg Captain Jake -high sea hero.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Eye-Spy Spyglass.jpg Jake-Bubble Bath.jpg Jake-conditioner.jpg Jak&crew-Never Land Pirates Band Aid Bandages.jpg Jak&crew-pro health.jpg Captain Jake Backpack02.jpg Jake&Tick-Tock-Crayola Color 'n Sticker Books.jpg Disney Junior DJ Shuffle 2.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates03.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates01.jpeg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg Disney Racers Jake car.jpg Jake-Disney Racers.jpg JAKE and the NEVERLAND PIRATES cutout.png Jake&crew puzzle.jpg My first puzzle book disney jake neverland-1.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Stickers.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Christmas Stickers.jpg Captain jake figure02.png Captain jake plate .jpg captain_jake_medium_plate1111.jpg FP Brands- Jake Bucky ship concept art.jpg FP Brands- Jake Pirate Ship concept art.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates' Disney Gift Card.jpg Captain Jake-ornament.jpg Concept renderings and product shots of Jake and The Never Land Pirates Pirate Rock.jpg Jake-Wall Friends.jpg Captain Jake-Itty Bitty.jpg Captain jake-stickers.jpg Jake&Octopus-Danger from the Deep.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Stickers02.jpg Jake-and-the-neverland-pirates-value-stickers.jpg Jake&Octopus-Boldest Buccaneer.jpg Disney Junior Gigantic Coloring Book.jpg Disney Junior Jake & Neverland Pirates Big Fun Coloring & Activity Book Color.jpg Disney Junior Jake and the Neverland Pirates Coloring Book.jpg Jake & The Pirates 12 Backpack.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Halloween Stickers.jpg jake_the_pirate_big_coloring_book_team_up_for_treasure.jpg Sticker Books. Jake And The Never Land Pirates.png Jake- Captain of the Never Sea.jpg Jake-Fearless.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries